


Clownuary

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Sex Pollen is Valid Actually [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Because pollen, Clown!Rey, Clowns, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of clown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is dressed as a clown and is on her way back from the Ren faire with Finn when she get's knocked into by Ben.  They end up with Finn's sex glitter potion all over them.   Ben is afraid of clowns but still seems drawn to Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sex Pollen is Valid Actually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Clownuary

**Author's Note:**

> Is is sex pollen? Is it plecebo? Maybe it's just the red string of fate that brings these two together to cure Ben's clown phobia. 
> 
> Shout out to Neon and Tooka who helped brainstorm some of these ideas.

“So, what’s in the jar?” Rey asked as she walked down the street next to Finn. 

“It’s a surprise for Poe.” He said, his perfectly white teeth flashing with a smile.

“Oh?” Rey scratched her head, the wig from her costume starting to itch. 

“Yeah. I got it from the potion’s stand. It’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac.” Finn gave his eyebrows a waggle while Rey just looked at her friend skeptically. 

“Rey,” Finn started defensively, “she promised it’d work, and the line was insanely long, it has to be real right?” He let her have a better look at the little jar. “And even if it isn’t it’s still fun.”

“It’s glitter, you’re never going to get rid of that.” 

“You sure are a stick in the mud for someone that’s dressed like a clown.”

Rey scoffed at the continuation of the argument they had earlier that day.

“This is a harlequin. See the diamonds.” She said pointing to her face, she wondered how much it had smeared under the summer sun. She was lucky that it hadn’t been overly hot. 

Finn just rolled his eyes at her.

“It’s performance art with makeup. It seems like the same thing to me.”

“And what are you supposed to be?” She asked as she looked at his costume again.

“I’m a wizard.” He said in his bet British accent and she couldn’t stop the giggle. 

She was certain that he was wearing a Harry Potter bathrobe but didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

They had made it to the cross walk when she heard footsteps come up behind them just before someone ran into her, nearly knocking her over.

“Oh, shit sorry, sorry, sorry.” A male voice said, hands moving to her arms to keep her up right, however, when she turned to look at the person who had just rudely ran into her, he turned pale and his face shifted into a look of shock tinged with barely concealed terror.

Somehow, in his trying to make sure she didn’t fall he got tangled in the strap of her bag, making her fall forward into him, unbalancing them both and also unbalancing Finn.

“No. Shit.” She heard from Finn as something hard hit her on the back of her head before landing onto who must be the clumsiest human on earth beneath her. 

She watched as glitter fell from her hair and onto the poor man below her, who looked absolutely horrified. 

“Sorry.” He said, his pitch impossibly high for the sheer size of him as he tried to scramble out from under her.

“Guys, you have the sex glitter all over you. You’re gonna need to go have sex now.” Finn said matter of factly before picking up the jar and what was left of its contents.

“What?!” The man under her said, his pale skin turning even paler with what Finn had said.

“Yeah, you guys are gonna be at it all night, stay hydrated and use protection.” Finn said wagging his finger at them before taking recorking the jar and walking off.

“Finn! You’re just going to leave me here with a stranger?” 

“Sorry, you’re like my sister Rey and I can’t witness that. Besides he’s not a stranger, that’s Ben, he lives in my building.” He said as he crossed to the other side of the street.

Rey was finally able to get up off the ground, offering her hand to Ben.

“What did he say?” Looking after Finn with a look of concern but still averting his gaze from her.

“Apparently someone at the Renaissance faire sold him sex glitter, or something. It’s probably fake.”

“Probably?” The man said before his eyes darted to her feet, she watched his shoulders drop as if relieved that it wasn’t real. She found it insulting and her temper flared a bit.

“I’m sorry, is there a reason you can’t look at me.” She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, her eyes roaming over his tall, broad form. He wasn’t unattractive. He was taller than her, she only came up to about his shoulder, his hair was dark and wavy, longer than what she would consider average. His nose was large, and the rest of his facial features were fairly angular, while his eyes were a soft amber. She realized then that if the sex glitter really worked that she’d be ok with having sex with him. Despite is unwillingness to look at her, she wondered what kept him standing there at all.

“I’m afraid of clowns.” He said, taking a step back, still refusing to look at her.

“Well, if it helps, I’m a harlequin.” She said teasingly, trying to get his eye contact. She watched as his broad chest rose with a sigh and she couldn’t help but feel the tingle of arousal over her skin. She wondered if it was really the glitter or if she was really this interested.

“Nope, not so much.” He said with a nervous huff, his arms crossing and uncrossing nervously.

“So, do you want to come to my place for a drink? Make sure this stuff isn’t really an aphrodisiac?”

He nodded, still refusing to look at her.

“You ok?” 

“Let’s get to your place… I’m feeling a bit… off.” Ben said, brushing glitter off his arms.

“Oh, okay.” She said nodding, he gestured for her to lead and she did. Her heart raced as they walked down the street. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice I was dressed up before.” She called at him over her shoulder.

“I saw your hair, I just thought you were a scene kid or something.”

Rey laughed.

“I’m old enough to have been a scene adult, thank you very much.”

He huffed a laugh, and she enjoyed the crooked smile that came with it. His eyes never ceased their staring at her boots as they walked down the block towards her apartment.

“I’m Rey, by the way. I didn’t know if you caught that in all of the chaos back there.”

“Ben,” he said, still staying several paces behind her.

“You know, if this stuff really does what Finn said you’re going to need to get closer.” 

She heard him take in a breath.

She realized in the silence that followed her statement that she wasn’t nervous. She wasn’t one to bring home random men on a whim, let alone ones that had knocked into her and refused to give her eye contact. 

She wondered if he felt just as compelled to follow as she did to lead him home. 

“So, do you often dress as… harlequins?” He asked her and she smiled at his attempt to ease himself into something that obviously made him uncomfortable.

“No. I had the costume from Halloween last year and decided it would work well enough for the Renaissance faire.” She said with a shrug as she dug her keys out of her bag. 

She looked over her shoulder at him to make sure he was still there, and he was, about 5 paces back and staring at a piece of sidewalk.

“You still okay with this?” Rey asked him, as she shoved open the door, it tended to stick a bit in the summer humidity.

“Yes.” He said, his eyes briefly trailing up her form before going back down to her feet. 

“Well, c’mon then.” She said, holding the door open for him. 

He followed her up the three flights to her apartment, his footsteps heavy on the stairs.

Her heart raced in anticipation as they got closer, the anticipation of what was becoming palpable between them. The swell of her arousal that rushed through her blood and pooled in her belly. 

Ben’s hands touched her tentatively as she shoved the key in the lock of her apartment door, his large hands were a warm press against waist before his fingers gripped her more firmly as he followed her into the apartment. 

He kicked the door shut behind them before burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms around her. His hands roaming wherever they touched her, cupping and squeezing her breast while the other dipped down between her thighs. She ground her hips back against him and could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against the front of his jeans. Her hands braced against his thighs as his hands trailed to the back of her costume to pull down the zipper in the back. 

His fingers tugged and she felt his lips press against her neck and down her spine following the zipper as it bared her skin to him. She felt his breath fan against her back as kneeled behind her, his nose trailing down her spine. 

She braced herself against the counter as his fingers slid into the confines of her costume, to explore her skin. 

“Ben.” She gasped out as he tugged down her panties without taking off her costume, the loose legs allowing them room to slide down her thighs. 

“Is this okay?” He asked her as one hand slid up to play with her breasts while the other sought out the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. 

She was already slick with arousal his fingers sliding easily through her folds to gather wetness and bring it to her clit. 

He paused and stood behind her and repeated his question. “This okay?” He asked her again, his voice a low rumble in her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Yes.”

She felt him nod against her neck, his fingers moving over her clit again. Her knees wobbled with the rise of her heady pleasure, causing Ben to wedge a thick thigh between her legs to steady her. She let out a whimper and she found herself bucking against his hand until she tensed and shuddered out an orgasm. 

“Condoms?” Ben asked a bit breathlessly.

Rey nodded.

“Bedroom, nightstand.” She said pointing down the hall. 

“Stay right here.” He said, shifting her so her top half rested on the counter. Her legs still fawn like under her as she caught her breath. 

She heard him walk away, registered the sound of a drawer and her the rustling of a box. She turned and saw him round the corner of the hall, his shirt off and his pants undone. His pale chest was broad and well-muscled, the sight making her rub her thighs together in want. 

His eyes met hers and they darted away to avoid the make-up on her face. She wondered if it would be just as terrifying to him if it was all smeared and smudged from their activities. 

He came up behind her, setting a condom on the counter, his hands rubbing up and down her back. 

“How long is this stuff supposed to last?” He asked his fingers running along her nape, glitter falling onto the counter.

He picked up the condom again and tore it open. She could hear it slide over his length and she bit her lip in anticipation. 

His fingers trailed through her slit before entering her. 

“You’re so wet.” He hissed, his fingers stretching her and testing her readiness for his cock, she widened her stance to give him better access.

She felt the head of his cock against her entrance, the press and stretch as he worked his cock inside of her. 

“Fuck, you feel good.” He grit out and she smiled that the quiet man out on the street could be so vocal in other situations. “Almost forget that you have that fucking make up on.” 

Rey huffed a laugh that ended in a gasp as his hips pressed against her ass, bottoming out in her.

“I can take it off.” She offered although if he pulled out now, she might cry. 

“Don’t you dare.” He let her adjust but his hands held her hips in an iron grip as if afraid she’d move to do it. “This might be the best kind of immersion therapy.”

Her heart raced as he pulled out slowly, as if savoring the feel. He took one of her hands that were resting on the counter and brought it down between her legs.

“Touch yourself, I want to feel you come.” He rumbled in her ear, his lips nibbling at her lobe as he started a slow rhythm. 

His hands started roaming over her body again, running along her back as if savoring every inch of her skin. 

Annoyed with the layer of fabric that she was still wearing she pulled her arms out of the sleeves to give herself better access to her clit. Her fingers brushed against Ben’s cock as he rocked against her and tilted her hips back to change the angle. 

She let out a groan as he hit a more pleasurable spot and he let out a near feral growl as she clenched around him. The sound reverberated through her hand his thrusts sped up. Her free hand scrabbled for purchase before it came to grip his forearm, her nails digging into his skin. She felt her climax coming like a tidal wave and her body shuddered and tensed as it came over her. 

Ben fucked her through it before finding his own release.

“Fuck, Rey. Holy shit.” He said through panted breath. He rested his forehead against her shoulder before gently pulling out. 

He pulled off the condom and tied it before throwing it in the trash. She didn’t know what else to expect but him lifting her up and carrying her off to the bedroom wasn’t it. 

His skin was warm against hers and the contact sent another shudder through her. 

He laid her on the bed and pushed off his pants and boxers before crawling into bed with her. He rolled her to be the small spoon. 

“Seriously, I can take off the make-up.” She reminded him. 

He nuzzled into her neck, “nu uh.” He grunted behind her, pulling her flush against him.

“I’m beginning to like it, although right now, I don’t know whether to be terrified or turned on.”

She squirmed against him taking her underwear down the rest of the way before reaching back to unhook her bra. 

Ben seemed unable to stop touching her, his lips made a trail from her shoulder and up her neck. She finally took the moment of their cooled arousal to take her wig off, careful to take the bobby pins with it, placing it on the nightstand. 

Ben pressed his hardening cock against her ass, and she considered that maybe the sex potion was real. The instant arousal, the man without a refractory period behind her. Hell, even the two orgasms and ready for more, was something that wasn’t common for her. 

“Ready again?” Rey asked as Ben rolled her onto her back. He kissed down her chest to her breasts, lavishing them with attention before answering her. Despite the two previous orgasms she could feel her arousal rising with his ministrations. 

He seemed determined to make his way down her body, licking and nipping his way from her breasts to her mons. He nudged her legs open to give himself room before settling between them. His nose brushed at her clit and she could feel his breath fan against her damp folds. 

She couldn’t help but writhe and buck in anticipation. He still wouldn’t give her eye contact, but he seemed more than content to gaze at her cunt before letting his tongue circle her clit. 

“Can we try the things in the drawer?” He asked, licking through her folds. His lips tugged at the flesh of her labia before his tongue delved into her entrance only to slide up to circle her clit again.

“Yes.” She said a bit breathlessly, getting lost in the fog of arousal. 

He hummed against her his lips wrapping around her clit to give it a suck. 

She started thrusting up against him to get more friction and his tongue nudged against her clit. 

She came suddenly with a shout and he did his best to help her ride through it, despite being trapped between her thighs. She held his hair in an iron grip and he released her clit from between his lips when she gave him the freedom to move. 

“In your drawer is a plug. Can you use it on me?” He asked her, laying gentle kisses on her belly which only served to toy with her frayed nerves. 

“Yes.” She said, nodding. An impossibly wide grin came across his face and he got up. He grabbed the toy and the lube out of the drawer and kneeled on the bed, presenting himself to her. 

She sat up and took the lube drizzling some over his crack before pouring some into her palm so she could lube her fingers and the toy, keeping the plug in her fist to let it warm a bit. With her free hand she started to press against the ring of muscle nestled in his crack with her fingers. His cock hung thick and heavy between his legs and she could help but give it a stroke before returning to loosen the tight furl. As she began to ease her way inside to prepare him for the plug, she felt her own arousal as a steady pulse through her blood. Her thumb pressed against his perineum which caused him to whine and push back against her, his cock bobbing and dripping eagerly between his legs. When he began bucking gently against her hand, she took it as a cue that he must be ready.

“Are you ready?” She asked, to which he eagerly nodded.

“Yes.”

She pressed the narrow tip of the plug against him and pressed against his muscle. The tip went in easily, but the rest required easing to get around the bulbous base of the toy. By the time she secured the toy in his ass Ben was panting.

“You’re okay?”

“Yes.” He said, nodding eagerly. “Feels good.”

She rubbed her hands along his back and soon he was rolling over. 

“I want you on top. Can you do that?”

She smiled at him and nodded. She was sure she looked a fright by now but for the first time he met and held her gaze as she grabbed a condom out of the drawer. 

She rolled the condom down his thick length before she straddled him. He looked up at her a bit dazed as she lined him up and eased down onto his cock. 

“Fuck Rey.” He said, leaning up to kiss her breast before sucking it into his mouth. She whimpered at the contact and let herself adjust to him before she started a slow rocking rhythm. Ben kept his eyes locked on hers as she increased her pace, lifting herself off of him a bit more. His hands gripped her hips to help her and she couldn’t help but notice the way he planted his feet to thrust up against her. 

“Tell me what you need.” He said with a strained voce. 

“Play with my ass.” She told him as she slid her fingers down to play with her clit. 

She felt one of his hands slide around behind her, his fingers sliding between her cheeks, the slick from her arousal already providing the lubrication she needed. His thick fingers circled the muscle and her rhythm stuttered with the increased pleasure becoming lost to the sensation. 

Ben, who at this point seemed to be the patron saint of orgasms, rose to the challenge, not once relenting, only pulling her down to rest on his chest while he continued to fuck into her. 

She realized in her dazed state that this was the closest she’d gotten to him and leaned toward him to kiss his mouth. 

He moaned against her and the arm that had been on her hip wrapped around her back to keep her there, his hand tangling with her hair that was still in buns.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, please tell me your close.” He said, pulling his mouth away from hers.

“Yes. Close, so close.” She said, working her clit with one hand and pinching a nipple with the other to try to get a little more sensation. 

Ben’s pace was frantic and before long her walls were pulsing around his cock, which she could feel throb within her as he came, too.

Her teeth sunk a bit harshly into his lip, but he didn’t seem to care in the moment, his fingers still rubbing softly against her ass and his arm still holding her close to him. 

They soon stilled, their breath coming out in heavy pants as Rey moved to rest her head in the crook of his neck. 

“Holy shit.” Ben said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Amazing.” She mumbled against his skin, drowsiness coming with the receding pleasure. 

“I’m going to go clean up a bit do you need anything?” He asked her his hand moving in soothing motions up and down her spine. 

“No. I’ll be up in a bit.” She said and he puffed out a breath as he slid out from under her, careful to cover her up with the blanket before disappearing. 

The last thing she heard was water running before she drifted off. 

She startled awake when he got back into bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” She mumbled before pushing herself up and shuffling to the bathroom. 

She glanced in the mirror and laughed at the sight of herself.

Her makeup was smeared and instead of the cute design she started with she now looked like a murder clown from some horror show. 

Her hair hadn’t faired, much better and she pulled it down from her buns and removed what remaining pins she could find before going to the bathroom and washing herself up quick. She noticed that the plug they had used was cleaned and sitting on the counter on a washcloth. 

When she returned to Ben, he was on typing something into his phone, but put it away when she came back in. 

“So, that’s what you look like under there.” He said with a soft smile.

Rey couldn’t help but grin.

“Yes, it feels better having all that stuff off.”

“Yeah, I have to admit the look was growing on me, but I like this one better.” He said tugging her against him, his skin warm and comforting against hers. 

“So, clown fear huh? How did that happen?”

“Watched IT as a kid, you know the ‘ _we all float down’ here_ movie? Well, it terrified me and so then every year to try to get me over it my parents would make me dress like a clown or my uncle Luke would dress like one, the last straw was when he hid in my closet and I broke his nose.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“That sounds awful.” Rey said, rubbing her hand soothingly over his chest.

“It was, but I have to say that today turned out pretty good.” He hedged a bit nervously.

“I did have a very nice time.” Rey said propping herself up to kiss him. His fingers played in her hair and she found that she liked this intimacy with him, despite them just having met him a matter of hours ago. 

“So, do you do this often?” He asked coyly.

“What?” Rey asked, wondering if he was about to ruin a good thing.

“Spill sex glitter on men and lure them to your apartment?” His smirk told her he was teasing and she relaxed again. 

“Hmm, maybe. Usually, I devoure them like some Eldritch creature by now though, so I must like you at least a little.”

He gave her a chuckle and a crooked smile, and her heart melted a bit, she didn’t know what the future would bring but she was hopeful about him being in it.

ONE YEAR LATER

“Guy’s we’re going to miss it!”

“Hold on, I’m almost done!” Finn shouted back at her. She was already dressed, she picked a saucy pirate costume this time, complete with a fancy blue sword. The clown costume had been retired to strictly bedroom play as Ben had shifted from being coulrophobic to coulrophiliac.

“Ok, He’s all done.” Finn said and she was greeted with her long time friend opening the door. 

She was impatient and tried to peer around him to catch sight of Ben.

“Tada.” Ben said, widening his arms so she could take her fill.

She squealed in excitement. 

“A jester!” Rey said laughing.

“Yes. I figured the clown theme worked very well for me last year, why not give it a try.” He said leaning down to kiss her which she returned eagerly.

“Alright love birds, that’s enough. Ben you’re going to mess up your makeup.”

“Hm. He’s right, besides we need to go get the glitter.” Rey said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“The glitter? Really?” Finn said with a grimace.

“Yeah, you got some last year?”

“Pfft, that stuff didn’t work, and it only served to get everywhere, I’m still vacuuming up that stuff.”

“Wait, it didn’t work?” Ben said as he looked nervously at Rey who could only manage a shrug and a wide-eyed look.

“Nope.” Finn confirmed. “Got home and used it, Poe was out like a light by the time I poured the wine.”

Rey and Ben’s looks of surprise quickly turned to smiles and giggles. 

It didn’t matter if the sex glitter was real or not, it obviously worked magic for them.


End file.
